The field of orthopedic medicine has grown tremendously in the past fifty years as surgical techniques, implants and instrumentation have developed and been improved. The medical companies have tended to focus their attention on the largest market areas so that some areas of the body, such as the spine, knees and hips, have received intense focus from the large medical companies. While the small bones are frequently subject to the need for re-constructive surgery for example, as a result of trauma, to counteract the effects of aging or to repair congenital deformities, this area has typically not received the same degree of attention from the medical companies as joint replacement, trauma and spinal areas. Consequently, the products available to the small bone surgeon often represent scaled down versions of products designed for the large long bone market which are not adequate for the fine bones and delicate procedures required of the small bone surgeon. Additionally, while there is a wide variety in the exact shape and mass of all bones, these variations become more problematic in providing orthopedic implants for small bone applications since there is less room on and about the bone for the surgeon to place and fix the construct. These bones are finer and have less surface area for placement of an implant, and less mass for the placement of screws and as a result, individual variations become more problematic for implants of stock design.
One problem that needs to be avoided in the delicate environment of the small bone area is the interference of screws, with other screws, and with the function of ligaments and tendons. While it may be desirable to design an orthopedic plate so that securing screws converge in order to cause compression or increase the pullout strength, it is difficult when a screw impinges on or conflicts with the desired placement of another screw. Some surgeons prefer bicortical fixation in which a screw is sized so that the distal end is secured in cortical bone giving the screw better purchase, however, other surgeons may prefer to avoid placing a screw so that it projects beyond the outer surface of the anchoring bone. These factors are complicated by the relative lack of soft tissue and the presence of ligaments and tendons in the small bone areas. Consequently, the less forgiving biological environment in which the small bone surgeon works requires greater procedural precision and calls for specialized implants and tools.
The present invention is designed to meet the specific needs of the small bone surgeon to facilitate effective and repeatable procedures which provide for ease of use and a range of function for this specific area of specialization. The present invention is specifically intended to provide for the treatment of a broad range of indications including relatively straightforward fracture repair following trauma in an otherwise healthy individual where plates are used to maintain the integrity of the bones while they heal, as well as for more complex surgeries such as reconstruction to correct congenital or age related deformation. Reconstruction often includes arthrodesis or partial or total fusion which involves removal of a joint and the use of a mechanical-biological construct to keep the bones immobile while fusion occurs. Further small bone surgeons may be called upon to achieve soft-tissue balancing by readjusting the length of tendons and ligaments or to reshape the bone itself through removal or repositioning in a procedure known as an “osteotomy”. In an aging or diabetic population, these procedures may also involve dealing with the difficulties of poor quality bone and/or compromised soft tissue.
These surgeons typically include sub-specialists such as hand surgeons and foot and ankle orthopedic surgeons and podiatric surgeons, but can also include general orthopedic surgeons who may be called upon to perform procedures on the small bones.
The present invention provides a plate with bilaterally asymmetrical (meaning that the left half of the plate is not exactly the same as the right half of plate taken from the medial axis) and bi-planar screw fixation (meaning that the screws do not lie in a single plane) and further designed to facilitate three dimensional contouring to provide for a variety of applications and to accommodate individual variation in bone shape. The plate is designed specifically for the small bone market, i.e. for use in bones distal to the clavicle, elbow and knee, including, for example, the ulna, radius, tibia, fibula, as well as the metacarpals, carpals, metatarsals, tarsals, and phalanges. The plate can be used in applications previously mentioned, for example those that require fixation to a single bone such as the stabilization of a fracture or the plate can be used across two or more bones so as to facilitate total or partial fusion. The plate is configured to bend laterally, longitudinally, and to wrap or spiral about its longitudinal axis so that it can be molded to an optimal shape for small bone procedures. The plate is designed to provide optimal stabilization of fractures and osteotomies by providing multi-planar fixation that allows for better pull-out and limited axial loading to the bone. The plate is further designed to accelerate fusion success by reducing or eliminating torsional or twisting stresses to the bone segments during the healing process. In addition, when desired, the plate can be shaped so as to apply a compressive, or even a tensile, force, for example, along the longitudinal axis of a bone.
Further while the plate exhibits a bilateral asymmetry (meaning that the left half is not the same as the right half), it exhibits a transverse mirror symmetry (meaning that one end of the plate is a mirror image of the other end of the plate relative to a mid-plane which is perpendicular to the longitudinal or medial axis). Thus, the plates display a handedness, or are presented in an alpha and beta version that are like enantiomorphs of each other in so far as they are mirror images but are not identical. This allows the plates to be presented for example in a surgical tray as a system of plates. The system includes one or more alpha and beta version where individual versions of the alpha and beta plates can vary in the length of the central trunk portion and the number of screw holes in the trunk. This allows the surgeon to select his plate during surgery after opening the wound area and considering the plating needs.
The plate has a central trunk portion including one or more screw holes separated by a waist shaped linking portion along a longitudinal axis and a set of upper and lower arms including screw holes which are placed at an equal distance from the longitudinal axis but which diverge asymmetrically from the longitudinal axis to avoid conflicts in the screw placement of the paired arm, specifically, so that the screws of a set of arms avoid impinging on each other. The plate is radiused about the inferior surface, (i.e. the surface which faces toward and which may, but does not have to fully contact the bone), with a curvature corresponding generally to the curvature of a bony surface. The upper pair of arms, and the lower pair of arms continue this curvature and the through holes are placed so that the angle of the longitudinal axis of the screws converge in the direction of the distal end of the screw. The screw holes are placed with the longitudinal axis perpendicular to a tangent to the top surface of the arm with the effect that the longitudinal axes of the screws converge in the direction of the distal end. The convergence of the screw holes increases the pull-out strength of the screws.
Further the screw holes are rounded and the corresponding mating heads of the screws are rounded and have a low profile so that the screws can be seated with their longitudinal axes at a variety of angles. Preferably, there is at least 20° of conical rotation, and more preferably 25°, and most preferably 30° of conical rotation of the screw axis in relation to the longitudinal axis of the screw hole (i.e. the longitudinal axis of the screw can be rotated through a conical shape about the axis of the screw hole where the apex of the cone describes an angle of 30°).
While the screws are at convergent angles, the screws typically do not in fact impinge on each other, or conflict in their placement since each of the arms of the plate in a pair form a different angle to the central trunk so that the longitudinal axis of the screws are offset from each other along the length of the plate. The radiused configuration of the plate is designed to increase operating room efficiency by facilitating commonly desirable shapes while maintaining the required strength and by permitting bending without deforming the screw holes. This results in making customization in anticipation or during surgery easier.
The screws useful with the plate of the present invention are self-starting, self-tapping screws including the option of partial or full cannulation. The screws include a unique cutting end having multiple flutes, and preferably 2 or 3 flutes about a conical recess. The screws further include a partial taper of the inner diameter in the proximal end over the first several thread turns, for example over 2-8, and preferably over 3-5 turns in order to increase the fatigue life of the screw as well as providing potential physiological advantages in use. The screws further include a torque driving recess that may be a hexagon, a torx shape, or a modification of a torx shape, i.e. a multilobe shape having from 3 to 12 lobes, and preferably having 4 to 8 rounded recesses or lobes. The recess can be of a constant size in the direction of the longitudinal axis, or can taper inward along the longitudinal axis of the screw toward the bottom of the recess. The screws have a low profile, head which is rounded at the junction of the head and the shaft, and also rounded from the maximum diameter toward the top surface or the proximal end relative to the insertion tip, which includes the torque driving recess. This rounded low profile head keeps the screw from having any sharp projecting edges which could provide an irritation to the tissue in the vicinity of the plate and further seats in the plate so that no more than 10% by volume of the screw head projects from the plate.
The instruments for use with the system are well-balanced and ergonomically designed with sufficiently long handles to place the surgeon's hands outside of the line of radiation and designed to reduce fatigue in the operating room.
The plate system of the present invention is thus designed to fit a range of needs of the surgeon operating on the small bones to allow him or her to perfect a variety of techniques using a set of instruments and a customizable plate and screw construct.